dd_bruhfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ancient God Rhyonos
At the dawn of our world, one mighty god ruled us all. His name, Rhyonos, was feared and loved. His temper could make mountains disappear, his laugh could bring a fantastic gathering. If he was angry, it could rain non-stop for seasons. If he cried, rivers would flood and people would drown. When he was happy, everything was at best. He lived on his own Mountain, Mountain Rhoar. Elves, dwarves, humans, tieflings, orcs and many more came from all over the world to do their offering. At the foot of the mountain, a huge temple was build, and many priests and acolytes devoted their lives to Rhyonos. All went well, until the dawn of Bruhm Bruhm was a born son of the King. His father, King Dierard, ruled over half of the known world. He brought peace for dwarves, elves and humans, and let them live together. At the age of 17, Bruhm became the king when his father died in a battle against the orc army of the one-eyed Gruumsh. He ruled the kingdom for many years, and did very well. There were few complaints from the citizins of his kingdom. He won all wars he fought, and became obsessed. After his easy victory on the goblins, he started to think he was undefeatable. At this time he ruled three quarters of the whole world, He slowly started to get mad. In the following years, he began to plan the take-over of the whole world. Not by war, nor by politics, but with the power of the god. He wanted to be the god. He called his mightiest wizards, smiths, architects and his best knights. He proposed his idea and his loyal servents started to prepare. The smiths made the shiniest armour out of the strongest metals. The wizards enchanted the armour with their magic. The architects build warmachines as big as mountains. The knights trained soldiers, and the already huge army became immensely large. When everyone was ready, Bruhm rode to Mountain Rhoar, followed by his army. After many weeks, everyone arrived and the climb of Rhoar began. Many died, but more survived. Rhyonos was amused when he saw all the people climbing his way. He felt sorrow for all the fools that would die. No-one ever made it to the top, and no-one ever would. He couldn't be more wrong. At the third day, Bruhm broke through the clouds and saw the enormous shapes of what should be Rhyonos. The creature turned around, and started laughing. The earth began to quake. The warmachines, which had almost reached the top, all broke and became useless. His army mostly fell into the depths. Bruhm started an attack, and surprised the god. Bruhm was quick and strong and hit the god many times. Rhyonos answered the attacks with parries and attacks of his own. Rhyonos was surprised. His attacks didn't hurt Bruhm. Bruhm smiled and kept attacking, protected by his magic imbued armour. After two days of non-stop fighting, Bruhm saw an opportunity. He jumped up into the air and slashed his blade downwards with an enormous force, and split Rhyonos in half. At that moment, the world stopped turning. Beams of white light appeared from the corpse of Rhyonos and led the whole world. Bruhm, amazed at what he had done, took a step closer, and walked to the corpse. He dropped his sword, called Godslayer, and toughed the corpse. Another beam of light appeared, even brighter than the first, and Bruhm started fusing. Suddenly, all the lights died and the world went dark. At mount Rhoar, 2 souls appeared and became two new gods. The first, Pelor, became the god of all that was good. The second soul, fused with the once king Bruhm, became Zehir, the god of evil. And then... The battle began... Again... Category:Campaign: Age of Baloris Category:Lore